Mortal Kombat Vs DC Universe: Deadly Alliances
by Angry lil' elf
Summary: Taking place after the Arcade ladder endings; Lex Luthor brings Quan Chi and forms a Deadly Alliance and now Batman and Sub-Zero must team-up to stop them. Also crossed over with God of War, Hellboy, Skyrim (I know, I know but I love that game), Watchmen and Nightmare on Elm Street
1. Chapter 0: Voice cast

Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe: Deadly Alliances

Chapter 0: Voice Cast List

…Mortal Kombat characters voice cast…

Jeff Pilson: Johnny Cage

Jim Miller: Sub-Zero

Dana Lyn Baron: Sonya Blade

Richard Epcar: Raiden

Tom Choi: Liu Kang

Michael McConnohie: Kano and Ermac

Karen Strassman: Kitana and Mileena

Patrick Seitz: Scorpion

David Lodge: Kabal

Bob Carter: Baraka and Shao Kahn

Ken Lally: Smoke

Linda Lee: Jade

Jaimeson Price: Noob Saibot

Andrew Kishino: Shang Tsung

Matthew Mercer: Kurtis Stryker

Gerald C. Rivers: Jax

Ron Banks: Quan Chi

…DC voice cast…

Kevin Conroy: Bruce Wayne/Batman

Nathan Fillion: Hal Jordan/Green Lantern

Tim Daly: Clark Kent/Superman

Susan Eisenburg: Diana of Themyscira/Wonder Woman

Mark Rolston: Lex Luthor

Summer Glau: Kara Zor-El/Supergirl

Michael Rosenbaum: Wally West/the Flash

Liam Neeson: Ra's Al Ghul

Jennifer Hale: Zatanna Zatara and Giganta

Andre Braugher: Darkseid

Powers Booth: Gorilla Grodd

Jeffery Combs: the Question/Scarecrow

John DiMaggio: the Joker

Hector Elizondo: Bane

Allison Mack: Karen Starr/Power Girl

Neil Patrick Harris: Dick Grayson/Nightwing

Tara Strong: Harley Quinn, Barbara Gordon/Batgirl and Alexa of Themyscira

Rosario Dawson: Artemis of Themyscira

Grey DeLisle: Selina Kyle/Catwoman

J.G Hertzler: Slade Wilson/Deathstroke

Kin Shriner: Oliver Queen/Green Arrow

Morena Baccarin: Dinah Lance/Black Canary

Sheryl Lee Ralph: Barbara Minerva/Cheetah

Phil Lamarr: Arthur Orin Curry/Aquaman

Fred Tatisciore: Solomon Grundy

Jerry O'Connell: Shazam (Yes I know he was originally called Captain Marvel but due to a copyright argument between DC Comics and Marvel Comics in which DC lost, the DC Captain Marvel is now called Shazam instead of his original name)

…Guest characters voice cast…

T.C. Carson: Kratos from God of War series

Patrick Seitz: Freddy Krueger from Nightmare on Elm Street

Ron Perlman: Hellboy from comic and movie series Hellboy

Jackie Earle Haley: Walter Kovacs/Rorschach from Alan Moore's graphic novel Watchmen

Richard Armitage: Dragonborn/Dovahkiin from the Elder Scrolls series game Skyrim

…

A/N: well everyone, this isn't the first chapter but rather who I think who would be voicing who in this story and I know some of you are going to argue that Hellboy and the Dragonborn wouldn't have any place in Mortal Kombat or DC Universe, but (spoiler alert) Lex Luthor's tampering with dimensional barriers would cause them to become fluid and other warriors from other dimensions to slip through, (and I think Darkhorse comics did a crossover between Hellboy and Batman, or was it Spawn?)

As for Rorschach, I think he is a DC character (I think, I don't know and I'm not sure) and my theory is that Dr Manhattan knew about Rorschach's journal and didn't stop it from reaching the press and made sure Ozymandias/Adrian Veidt never saw it coming and sent Rorschach to the future where he foresaw that Rorschach would help save the world yet again with other heroes.

And just to let everyone know what everyone will look like, the Mortal Kombat characters will look like the 2011 Mortal Kombat game and the DC characters will look like the Injustice Gods Among Us game (not the Regime or Insurgency versions of them) and the guest characters: Freddy will look like his Mortal Kombat appearance, Kratos will be the same, Hellboy will look like his movie version and the Dragonborn will look like the premiere trailer version of himself (that's wearing the iron armour) and he'll be wielding Ysgramor's shield and Game of Thrones sword Longclaw, why? Because I said so dammit!

Anyways, be sure to tune in for the next chapter where we'll see Lex Luthor and Quan Chi meet for the first time.


	2. Chapter 1: Cold Heart

Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe: Deadly Alliances chapter 1

The official first chapter of this story as chapter 0 was just a list of voice actors portraying which characters…

Now we begin;

Genius billionaire and owner of Lexcorp, Lex Luthor was putting the finishing touches to one of his personal projects in a hidden lab far from Metropolis so the Man of Steel wouldn't find out what he was up to.

"With these schematics taken from the invaders, I'll be able to travel to any dimension I wish and bring back anyone I wish" Lex muttered, a thought crossed his mind of bringing one of the invaders from last year; Lex had to admit that despite their odd garments and preference for magic over science, they proved to be formidable foes in the battlefield as the bald billionaire could attest to as he remembered feeling each punch and kick they threw at him.

After putting the final touches to the portal device, Lex punched in some random co-ordinates and activated the machine.

The outer rings of the portal device began to spin and rotate and energy began to arc and glow; after a few tense seconds, the portal to another dimension appeared. Lex smiled lightly as his experiment appeared to be a success.

He then got a surprise as something, or someone stepped through the portal; he was odd looking to be sure.

His skin was stark white, his eyes covered in black and tattoo like markings on his head and he wore some black gloves, trousers and boots as well. Lex then recognised the man; he had been with the invaders last year though Lex couldn't remember his name.

Both the men looked at each cautiously until the stranger then spoke in a deep rich voice

"Who are you? Why did you bring me here?" he asked.

"My name is Lex Luthor, and I believe you were a part of the invasion force that happened during the merging of our dimensions" Lex replied.

"YOU were part of the invaders that entered my realm last year, so I'll ask again; why did you bring me here?" he asked.

"Now, let's not start the blame game and it's rude not to introduce yourself" Lex replied politely and appearing to be in total control of himself.

The stranger then realised his mistake and replied "My name is Quan Chi, I am a sorcerer of the Netherealm and I can tell that you want something from me, otherwise you would not have opened a portal to bring me here" he pointed out.

"Right to the point, I like that in a man. Very well, I shall explain; last year when our dimensions were beginning to merge thanks to my enemy Superman and your thunder-god Raiden creating Dark Kahn, I had been impressed by you and your friends abilities in battle and we both have something we want" Lex explained smoothly.

"And that is?" Quan Chi asked.

"We have both worked hard to achieve our goals but there are two people we both want to prove that are false gods" Lex replied.

"Raiden and Superman" Quan Chi supplied.

"Correct, I for one would want to see the Man of Steel broken and humiliated as I'm sure you want Raiden defeated and humiliated as well" Lex said.

"But despite our best efforts and resources, neither of us have been able to defeat Superman or Raiden unless…" Lex trailed off.

"We form an alliance and pool our resources to defeat them both" Quan Chi finished with a smile on his black lips.

"My thoughts exactly" Lex said with a smile of his own.

"Where do we start?" Quan Chi asked as he held his hand out to shake the businessman's hand.

"I know the perfect place to start" Lex replied as he shook the necromancer's hand.

…_Gotham City…_

Bruce Wayne AKA Batman had just finished his new defence system OMAC (Outerworld Monitoring and Auto-Containment) and its Bat-bots designed to defend the dimension from outerworld threats when the system then blared out an alarm.

"Well at least I know it's working properly" Bruce remarked dryly as he checked the computer to see where the temporal breach was coming from.

"Metropolis, Luthor must have discovered a way to breach the dimensional barrier" Bruce muttered as the GPS system tracked the temporal breach to a Lexcorp building.

Bruce then reached for his communicator

"Batman to Justice league! We have an emergency!" Bruce said.

"_Bruce? What's happening?"_ Wonder Woman's familiar smooth voice asked in worry.

"My new defence system OMAC has just detected a temporal breach in Metropolis, Luthor must have discovered a way to breach dimensional barriers" Bruce replied "I need any available Justice League members to meet me in Metropolis!" he said.

"_I'll be there as soon as I can, Bruce, I'll send word to the rest of the League to meet up in Metropolis"_ Wonder Woman replied before cutting the feed.

Bruce then gave a sigh and tapped a button on his gauntlet and soon enough, the Batmobile arrived in front of him; getting into the custom made vehicle, Bruce then punched some buttons into the computer and as if in response the Bat-bots then activated and performed one of their functions: vehicle mode.

Soon the Bat-bots then shifted into smaller versions of the Batmobile, Bruce gave a satisfied nod and then drove out of the Bat Cave with the Bat-bots following.

…_In a dark Alley of Metropolis…_

Kuai Liang AKA Sub-Zero had followed Quan Chi's trail and it led to where he had once fought an invasion force last year, Metropolis.

Sub-Zero had changed since the invasion; he no longer felt comfortable among the proclaimed 'Defenders of Earthrealm' or the Lin Kuei. Sub-Zero felt it best to separate himself from them both and defend the realms on his own terms.

His outfit had changed as well; there were now armoured segments to protect his arms, reinforced body armour to absorb impacts and in addition, he had added a cape to assist with certain matters such as the ability to glide on currents of wind should the need arise as well as swiping it across an opponent's face to stun them.

In truth, Sub-Zero's armour now resembled one of the invaders from last year, just without the horns or bat symbol on the chest.

But none of that mattered right now; what did matter was killing Quan Chi to stop whatever plans he had for taking over the realms or recreate Dark Kahn and inflict the combat rage upon everyone.

Sub-Zero then held his hand above the ground to feel any residue of Quan Chi's energy signature.

"So… he has the realm of the invaders, I can feel it. But to what end?" the former Lin Kuei assassin asked himself.

Silently walking down the alley, Sub-Zero soon came upon a warehouse where some thuggish looking men stood guard, each were armed with various firearms, but that didn't deter the Lin Kuei warrior, he had felt the sting of bullets before and shrugged off the pain as though it were only a mild discomfort.

Melting into the shadows, Sub-Zero waited for the right time to strike. After a few tense seconds, a guard left his post to light a cigarette; the guard had a little difficulty getting his lighter to light up. Sub-Zero then struck with a silent takedown by grabbing the thug into a headlock and tightening his grip before the man could cry out for help; after a moment the guard was unconscious and Su-Zero then pulled the thug into the dark corner and moved to another shadowy spot to wait for the next guard to pass by.

Two more guards this time passed and Sub-Zero just smashed their heads together and knocked them unconscious.

The last guard looked a little nervous as he peered around in the gloom of the area, holding his assault rifle at the ready and Sub-Zero could see the sweat beading on his head due to nervousness.

"Hey! Rick! Joey! Joe! You guys out there?!" the man called out into the gloom as he took some cautious steps forward into the gloom only to meet a well-timed fist to the back of his head, knocking him unconscious.

Satisfied the guards were dealt with, Sub-Zero then entered the warehouse.

…

"Someone's been here before" Bruce stated as he and Diana neared the warehouse and looked at the unconscious bodies of some thugs.

"Who could it have been?" Diana asked as she examined one thug with a booted foot.

Bruce had taken out a device and scanned the area

"I knew it! One of the invaders is here" Bruce said as he finished scanning the area.

"One of the invaders is here? We'll have to be ready" Diana said as she drew her sword and shield from her back; these two weapons were different from her normal sword and shield, the sword was in the shape of a kriss knife and the shield was kite-shaped and had the symbol of a dragon upon it.

Diana had found these weapons after the invasion last year and found that had given her gifts beyond what the Olympian gods had given her and they were certainly deadly weapons in their own right.

"I don't see why you had to bring those" Bruce said as he looked at the two weapons in slight disapproval.

"If we are facing the Invaders again, then I'll need every edge I can get" Diana replied, Bruce narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything and the two of them entered the warehouse.

What they saw surprised them both; it was one of the invaders standing atop of some beaten or frozen thugs, the one that had beaten Batman and had been defeated by Wonder Woman: Sub-Zero.

Except he looked a little different, in fact his armour looked similar to Bruce's own armour, except for the lack of horns and bat symbol on the chest.

Sub-Zero had heard them come in and turned around in a defensive stance but relaxed his guard and was about to speak when Diana charged forward with an Amazon war-cry.

"HI-AH!" Diana shouted and she launched herself at the Lin Kuei warrior, her sword drawn and aimed at his heart.

"Wait! I am not your enemy!" Sub-Zero tried to say but Diana's fist collided with his jaw and sent him spinning; he tumbled to the ground but quickly picked himself up and readied himself for another attack.

Diana pressed her attack, forcing Sub-Zero to be on the defensive while he tried to explain himself while fending off an angry Amazon's attacks.

Finally, Sub-Zero had enough and with a roar he blasted Diana with some magical frost, freezing parts of her, particularly her arms and legs to stop her from attacking him anymore.

"Will you please listen to me?!" Sub-Zero said angrily.

"Why should I?" Diana asked angrily.

"Because if our realms were merging again; wouldn't we all be affected by the combat rage by now?" Sub-Zero asked, Diana was about to open her mouth to retort when she realised that the cryomancer ninja had a point.

"Batman?" Diana asked Bruce.

"I think we should take him at his word, Princess" Bruce replied "If our dimension and his dimension were merging again, we would all be feeling the rage by now" he added.

Sub-Zero then magicked the ice holding Wonder Woman away and the Amazing Amazon reluctantly put her sword and shield away.

"I presume you have a reason to be in our dimension again" Bruce said to the Lin Kuei warrior.

"Yes, I am on the trail of the necromancer Quan Chi, who is from my realm, I believe he has entered an alliance with one of your own realm's warriors" Sub-Zero replied.

"Luthor" Bruce said.

"Is he a bald man who wears green armour into battle?" Sub-Zero asked, Bruce and Diana both nodded.

"I faced him once and lost to him, he has shown cunning intellect and ingenuity in battle" Sub-Zero said.

"I too have beaten you in battle before" Diana pointed out.

"I have learned from my encounters with this realm's warriors, your highness. Do not expect me to be so easy to defeat next time" Sub-Zero replied coldly, Diana just glared at him.

"Enough! What do you know about Luthor and Quan Chi allying themselves with each other?" Bruce asked.

"I have learned that they are beginning to recruit warriors and thugs for the beginnings of an army, though to what purpose, I do not know, presumably to take over the realms" Sub-Zero replied.

"We'll need to find out where they are recruiting their soldiers from" Diana said.

"Perhaps I can be of help" said a voice from the shadows and stepping into the light of the warehouse was a man wearing a blue overcoat and fedora hat but he had no face.

Batman recognised the faceless man easily enough

"Question, I presume you know where Luthor is recruiting his army from?" he asked.

"Indeed, Batman, Luthor and a man called Quan Chi are recruiting and hiring thugs and mercenaries from most underground circles and bars to form an army, and I suspect they'll be looking to hire some of the special variety of 'muscle'" The Question replied.

"Name one" Bruce said.

"A regular sparring partner of yours: Joker" Question replied.

"This is worse than I thought, ever since the invasion, Joker is now physically stronger than anyone in Gotham" Bruce said.

"If you're facing Joker, then I'm coming with you" Question replied as he adjusted his fedora hat and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Fine, but don't go babbling about one of your conspiracy theories, we've got enough problems to worry about than your theory about girl scouts linked with crop circles" Bruce said sternly.

"Wouldn't dream of it" Question replied innocently and exited the warehouse with Bruce, Diana and Sub-Zero following.

Once outside, Bruce tapped his communicator to the Watchtower communications

"Arrow, we've got a situation down here" Bruce said.

"_Tell me about it, I've got a date with Dinah in a couple of hours and I haven't gotten her an anniversary gift yet!"_ Oliver 'Ollie' Queen AKA Green Arrow replied.

"Forget that! Remember what happened last year when those warriors from another universe appeared?" Bruce said.

"_Yeah, it was all over the news, I even fought some blind swordsman when it happened. Is it another invasion?"_ Ollie asked.

"Close, Luthor has brought one of the invaders to our dimension and they're building an army, one of the invaders followed them and is with me, Wonder Woman and Question right now trying to help us track them down, send some backup to Gotham, they're going to recruit Joker and his gang" Bruce said.

"_Don't worry bats, got it covered, I'll send some reinforcements and come down myself. But if it screws up my date night with Dinah, you are gonna treat me and her to an expensive getaway to Bora Bora!"_ Ollie warned.

"Shut it Queen!" Bruce barked and cut the link.

"C'mon, we better get to Gotham our reinforcements will meet us there" Bruce said to the others.

…

_To be continued…_

A/N: Well there it is, the first official chapter of this story and here we begin to see the beginnings of some deadly alliances; Lex Luthor/Quan Chi, and Sub-Zero/Batman/Wonder Woman/the Question.

In the next chapter, we may see the beginning of another deadly alliance: Liu Kang and the Flash since in Flash's MKVSDC arcade ending, he and Liu Kang were linked by the aura attunement ritual and they both agreed to warn each other of dimensional breaches and Liu soon warned Flash of a breach in Metropolis.

Also just to let everyone know, I've got a story idea in the works, it's inspired by the show Once Upon A Time involving Skyrim and Disney where the Dragonborn and various Disney characters are in highschool and they begin to have flashes of their past lives in another world and I have set up a poll showing a list of romantic potentials for the Dragonborn over which Disney Princess he should be with; so far Elsa from Frozen has taken the lead with four votes and six other princesses are only at one vote each. To remind everyone, I set up the poll to allow people to vote for more than one princess, so get on it people.

Anyway that's all for now, so be sure to leave a review and stay tuned to any of my old and new stories.

Angry lil' elf.


	3. Chapter 2: Knowledge is Power

Mortal Kombat Vs DC Universe: Deadly Alliances chapter 2

The story so far: So far we've seen two Deadly Alliances form in the shape of Lex Luthor and Quan Chi, and Batman, Sub-Zero, Wonder Woman and the Question. The next chapter we will see the formation of another Deadly Alliance.

Fan-mail;

Ranschaj: thanks for the review, I do hope you like me bringing in the Dragonborn into the story, hopefully he'll be every bit the badass he is and regarding other Skyrim characters, I may be able to bring in Miraak and the Ebony Warrior as I think apart from the Dragonborn, they are the most badass. As for Freddy Krueger, he will be fucking with everyone in this story but someone like Rorschach will probably drag Freddy from the dream world and kill him in the waking world. Jason Voorhees could possibly enter the story as he did kick Freddy's ass in the movie they did together, so it's a definite possibility.

A-BOMBLIKEABOSS: Well I already said that I'd be making Green Arrow like his Injustice version of himself, so sorry to disappoint you dude, but I hope it doesn't deter you from this story.

Anon: dude, I've seen you leave the exact same review on other people's stories, can't you seriously find something better to do than leave the exact same review everywhere? I pity you mate. You're just some kind of political and ethical hack.

Well that's all the fan-mail for now, so let's get this show on the road…

Now we begin;

Wally West AKA the Flash was speeding along the highway to Metropolis. As to why he was heading to Metropolis was because of the warrior Liu Kang who had contacted him earlier about the sorcerer Quan Chi entering Wally's dimension and entering an alliance with billionaire businessman Lex Luthor and forming an army.

After reaching Metropolis, Wally looked around and spoke "Well, Kang, I'm at Metropolis but I don't see any rampaging monsters" he said.

A flicker of light flared and the spectral form of the Champion of Mortal Kombat, Liu Kang appeared and spoke in an echoing voice

"_Then it most likely means that one of your realm's warriors managed to bridge the gap between our worlds, but who could it be?"_ he asked.

Wally gave the spectral Shaolin warrior a look and replied

"Who else? It's gotta be Luthor! Who else would come up with technology that could let others travel between dimensions?" Wally reasoned.

"_I concede your point, Flash, but we must find out what Quan Chi could possibly want from Luthor"_ he said.

"More than likely building an army to take down my buddy Superman" Wally replied grimly.

"_And then they would come after Raiden"_ Liu Kang finished gravely.

"Then I'll search all over the city, trawl through all the bars and see if I can make someone talk" Wally declared.

"_Then I wish you luck, Flash, you'll need it"_ Liu Kang said before fading from sight.

"Okay, if I were a necromancer, where would I hide?" Wally said to himself

"A graveyard! There'll be plenty of bodies there that a necromancer can raise from the dead to form an army!" Wally exclaimed and he sped off towards the cemetery.

In one brief minute, the Scarlet Speedster reached the graveyard and entered it.

"Why is that all graveyards have to be so spooky, even during the day?" Wally said nervously as a cool breeze blew into the cemetery and made the trees creak and groan.

After cautiously taking a few steps, a voice spoke to Wally

"Flash?" a voice asked.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Wally screamed as he practically jumped out of his skin and collapsed on the ground cowering.

"Wally! Calm down! It's only us!" the voice said. Wally opened his eyes and saw that it two of Superman's cousins, Karen Starr and Kara Kent or Power Girl and Supergirl respectively.

"What's the big idea?! Sneaking up on me like that?! I almost pooped my pants!" Wally exclaimed as he stood up.

"We didn't mean to, dummy" Karen replied "And I didn't know you could scream like that" she added with suppressed mirth in her voice and Kara looked as though she were having a hard time suppressing her laughter as well.

"Shut up" Wally muttered as he finally got his heart rate to slow down.

"What are you doing in the cemetery at this time of day?" Kara asked getting to the matter at hand.

"Y'know what happened last year? When those ninjas and chicks wearing bikinis invaded our universe?" Wally asked.

"Yeah! I fought this douchebag guy wearing sunglasses, he tried to get my number and gave me some stupid autograph of his" Karen replied as the memory.

"I fought some chick wearing magenta who had serious dental problems" Kara said.

"Well I'm contact with one of the invaders and he's said that there was a temporal breach in Metropolis and I think Luthor's behind it" Wally explained.

"So why come to a graveyard?" Kara asked.

"Well the guy that Lex's teamed up with is a necromancer and a graveyard would hold plenty of bodies for him to resurrect, that's why I came here" Wally replied.

"Good theory, but I don't see any zombies doing the Thriller dance anywhere" Karen said as she looked around the graveyard with her x-ray vision "Not even any skeletons doing the bony maroney" she added once she finished looking.

"It was just a thought" Wally said dejectedly.

"Don't worry, we can always go with plan b" Kara said reassuringly.

"What's that?" Wally asked.

"Find a snitch and make him squeal" Karen replied as she cracked her knuckles audibly and Kara gave a slightly evil smile, Wally backed away in fear slightly; he didn't want to be on the receiving end of two angry Kryptonian women who wanted information.

"Okay… where do we go to find a snitch?" Wally asked.

"Suicide Slums, Ace of Clubs" Karen replied and she and her fellow Kryptonian then lifted themselves in the air and flew in the direction of the poorer part of Metropolis.

Wally shrugged and sped off after them.

…_Suicide Slums, Ace of Clubs bar…_

Everything was going smoothly in the Ace of Clubs bar and tavern, nobody was causing a ruckus, rounds of alcohol were passed around and there were no capes in sight.

BANG!

The front door of the tavern slammed open wide and standing in the doorway were three individuals that were most certainly capes; the Flash, Supergirl and Power Girl themselves.

Most of the men in the bar who were not overly drunk saw the two female Kryptonians almost immediately had perverted thoughts running through their minds as their eyes were fixated on either Supergirl's modest but well-formed bust or Power Girl's healthy cleavage that was bared to the world.

"Hey little lady, you need someone to shout ya a drink?" one sleazy looking bar patron asked Supergirl in a slurred voice.

Kara smiled politely before lifting the boozed up bar patron and tossed him to the side, knocking a bar stool over.

"Okay, listen up dirtbags! We're here for some info on Luthor and his new partner and what they plan on doing! So if anyone knows anything, speak now or get tossed through the wall of this flea infested hovel!" Karen said in a loud commanding voice.

"You'd better do as she says guys, we wanna know what Luthor's up to" Wally said.

"Yeah? Well we ain't the talkative sort, so why don't you all go back to your little treehouse up in space and let us real men drink in peace!" one tough looking bar patron said arrogantly.

Before he knew it, Supergirl sped up to him and lifted him in the air with one hand and she spoke

"We're not in the mood for games, dirtbag! We want information! And you've got to the count of ten before I toss you into space! One… two… six!" she said threateningly.

"Okay! There's a guy who can tell ya what Luthor's planning! He lives in a rental in the slums! His name's Jack! He'll tell ya everything! We don't know anything! I swear!" the bar patron yelped.

"There, was that so hard?" Kara asked in a condescending voice.

"C'mon, let's get going before these guys get a chance to call for backup" Flash said.

The three of them sped off to find the man named Jack and to get him to talk.

After speeding their way to the rental house, Wally looked at the entrance with some apprehension as did Karen and Kara.

"What do you think could be in there?" Kara asked.

"If this guy knew we were coming, he'll probably be packing some serious heat" Karen said as she x-rayed the building with caution.

"You mean kryptonite heat?" Wally asked.

"With our luck, probably" Karen replied once her x-ray vision located a man hiding beneath a bed in one room.

"I see him" she said and she flew through the window and sooner after a shout for help, Karen re-emerged from the building with a man wearing some tacky hip-hop clothing and dropped him in front of Kara and Wally.

"I didn't do nuthin' I swear to god!" the man yelped.

"Bullshit Jack! You heard we were coming, why else would you be hiding underneath your bed?" Kara said as she knelt by the man.

"We heard you have some info on what Luthor's up to: so spill!" Wally said in a tough no nonsense voice.

"Okay! I'll talk! Luthor's teamed up with some weird white skinned guy and they're recruiting guys from all over town and they've headed to Gotham to get some of the Bat-freak's enemies to join them" Jack said hurriedly.

"Anything else to say?" Karen asked dangerously as she cracked her knuckles.

"That's all I know! I swear!" Jack said desperately, trying to save his own skin.

"Okay, we believe you, now get outta here before we change our minds" Wally said and Jack leapt up to his feet and ran down the street to hide somewhere else where there were no capes.

"Now that's dealt with, who would Luthor hire from Gotham?" Karen asked.

"Bane probably, Joker maybe, but I don't think Luthor would be crazy enough to hire him considering their past history" Wally replied.

"Hasn't Joker gotten stronger since the invasion?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, from what I heard he now runs an underground fighting ring where people fight each other and the winner has to face him at the end" Wally replied.

Suddenly, the three heroes' comm links rang, Wally tapped and spoke

"Flash here, what's up?"

Batman's voice responded over the comm link

"_Flash, Wonder Woman, Question and I have just found out that Luthor has brought one of the invaders from last year to our universe and they're heading to Gotham to hire some of my rogue's gallery to form an army"_ Batman said.

"No kidding, one of the invaders from last year is contact with me, he warned me that one of his enemies just entered our dimension and that Luthor's behind it all" Wally replied.

"_I thought as much, one of the invaders is with us right now, heading to Gotham so we can put a stop to Luthor's plans, where are you right now?"_ Batman asked.

"I'm with Supergirl and Power Girl in Metropolis, we'll meet up with you in Gotham as soon as we can, Flash out" Wally said before cutting the feed.

"C'mon, Luthor's headed to Gotham, Bats wants us to meet him there" Wally said to the two female Kryptonians.

The trio then sped off in the direction of Gotham city, with Wally running at super-speed and Karen and Kara flying just under the speed of sound.

…

_Rorschach's journal, March 26__th__, 2014._

_Found myself in the future. Manhattan didn't kill me, just sent me to another time. Went to local library to search old records and papers; found out journal had reached the press, Manhattan must've known, why didn't he stop it? Veidt didn't see it coming, was tried and jailed, died later in prison as result of cancer. Daniel and Laurie changed their identities and lived the rest of their lives in peace, found out they died during 9/11 attacks, went in to rescue survivors, never came back out. Good people, true heroes, will honour their memories._

_Now going through superhero boom, difference? They have actual powers but they're soft and weak, always let criminals live. Chief hero and poster boy among them, an alien called Superman; looks like regular human but possesses god like powers, flight, strength, invulnerability, uses them to help people. But soft and weak like the rest of them._

_Learned an otherworldly invasion happened last year, warriors from another dimension, and something called the 'combat rage' afflicting everyone and making everyone tougher or weaker in some cases. Heard rumours of businessman named Luthor building interdimensional portal to bring warriors from the other dimension to form an army. Have to get them first, evil will be punished._

…

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 3: In Brightest Day

Mortal Kombat Vs DC Universe: Deadly Alliances chapter 3

The story so far; so far we've seen Flash, Power Girl and Supergirl wring some information out of an informant's neck and they've learned that Luthor and Quan Chi have headed to Gotham to recruit some of the Dark Knight's enemies. What will happen next? Find out in this new chapter!

Now we begin;

Lex Luthor and his entourage of bodyguards, including his trusted aide Mercy Graves had arrived in Gotham while his new ally Quan Chi would arrive in his own fashion.

'_Now to find some of the bat-freak's enemies in this cesspit of a town'_ Lex thought as he checked his tablet for some of his information on the list of Batman's enemies; he highlighted one profile, the neo-steroid enhanced mercenary, Bane.

"Mercy. Put out the call for Bane to meet me for a private meeting at sundown" Lex said to his assistant.

"Right away, Mr Luthor" Mercy said obediently and she pulled out her secure satellite phone and punched in some numbers.

…_Meanwhile in an underground facility…_

An immensely muscled man wearing a kind of luchador mask and clothing was bench-pressing some weights. The man in question was none other than the nefarious Bane and he was training himself to take down his newest rival in terms of physical strength, the Joker.

Ever since the invasion that had happened last year, Joker had become stronger than anyone in Gotham and had started an underground fight arena in which fighters would fight to the death and the winner would face the Clown Prince of Crime himself; so far, Joker had killed anyone who had fought him.

Bane was going to show the Joker just who was the strongest in Gotham.

"No one…! Urgh…! Is stronger…! Urgh…! Than Bane…!" Bane growled as he lifted the weights, a vein almost popping out of his arms as he strained against the weight of the solid metal.

After holding the weight for a few seconds, the Santa Priscan criminal let the weights fall to the ground when he heard his private phone ringing.

Bane walked over and picked his phone up, put it to his ear and spoke into it

"Yes?" he asked.

"_Mr Bane, this is Mercy Graves, I've called you to give you an offer"_ said a woman's voice on the other end of the line.

"I'm listening" Bane said amicably.

"_My employer has entered an alliance with one of the invaders from last year and we believe you'd be an asset, we're willing to pay you double your usual fee that you ask of previous employers. Are you interested?"_ Mercy asked.

Bane thought about it in his head, the promise of double his usual fee was enticing and being the intelligent behemoth that he was, he knew that an offer from Lex Luthor was not something that was refused lightly.

"Very well, Ms Graves, I shall accept your employer's offer for my services, just tell me where I am to meet him" Bane said.

Mercy then gave the mercenary instructions where and when to meet her employer.

…_Elsewhere, in Gotham's East side…_

Richard 'Dick' Grayson, the first Robin and now the hero Nightwing, was swinging from the rooftops. He had received a call from his mentor Bruce that Luthor was in Gotham with one of the Invaders from last year looking for recruits to form an army to overtake the universe.

Dick landed on a rooftop and rolled into standing position and looked through a window to see what was inside.

What the hero saw confirmed his suspicions; Joker was hosting another one of his fight clubs, the Clown Prince of Crime sat on a crudely made throne, his ever present eerie maniacal smile on his lips.

Harley Quinn in what appeared to be a ringside girl's uniform, spoke into a loudspeaker

"AND NOW LADIES AND GENTS! OUR FINAL CONTESTANT SHALL FACE THE ONE! THE ONLY! JJJJOOOOKKKKEEEERRRR!" she announced and standing from his throne, Joker bowed to his audience and waved to the crowd.

"Thank you! Thank you! Keep on smiling!" Joker said gleefully and walked down the steps and into the arena to face his opponent.

His opponent was a strong looking man armed with some brass knuckles and was sporting some blood across his bare chest and face.

"Hope you're ready, Joker! Cuz I'm gonna show you the meaning of pain!" he bellowed and he launched himself at Joker who smiled widely before launching a well-placed foot into the chest of his foe; the result was his opponent being launched back into the iron bars of the arena.

"Come on big boy! Is that all ya got?" Joker asked condescendingly, his opponent growled as he clutched his chest and got up and began to launch blind haymakers; Joker easily dodged the clumsy attacks before grabbing one fist and slowly began to crush the bones.

"AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!" the fighter screamed as the bones in his hand were slowly crushed to powder and try as he might, he could not break free of the Joker's grip.

Joker then smiled savagely as he brought out his faithful crowbar and with almost lazy precision, he brought it down with savage force on the fighter's head and began to beat him to death.

Dick couldn't force himself to look away from the sickening sight at the sight of the Joker beating a man to death; it was too reminiscent of the way the second Robin, Jason Todd was beaten to death.

Having had enough, Dick broke the glass of the window and somersaulted down into the building and onto the ground.

"Oh goody, Mistah Jay! Night-twerp's come to fight ya!" Harley said joyously as she bounced up and down a little, her breasts jiggling a little in her bikini.

"So he is, Harley" Joker said as he released his opponent and twirled his crowbar a little.

"Let's see how long the original will last unlike the second Boy Blunder" he added and he gripped his weapon.

"Don't think you can take me down so easily, Joker!" Dick said warningly as he draw his electrified escrima sticks and let a little electricity crackle from them.

Joker then made an inhuman leap from the arena and began his attack; Nightwing easily dodged the clumsy attacks, he knew that Joker was now physically stronger since the invasion but that didn't make him any smarter than before and was only relying on his strength and unpredictability to overwhelm his opponents.

Joker than threw one of his razor tipped playing cards at Dick; the protégé of Batman easily dodged the projectile and swiped his escrima stick across Joker's face stunning him and once the Clown Prince was stunned and disoriented by the attack, Dick began to lay a beat-down on, letting some electricity from his escrima sticks hurt him for some extra measure.

"Mistah Jay!" Harley screamed and she launched herself at Nightwing; Nightwing easily roundhoused kicked her aside but the distraction was enough for Joker to attack again who grabbed his hidden shank and stabbed Dick in the leg.

"Argh!" Dick grunted as he felt the steel blade pierce his flesh and he backpedalled away from Joker who began to press his attack, armed with his crowbar and shank.

"What's the matter Bird Boy?! Too much for ya?! AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAAA!" Joker cackled madly as swung his crowbar at Dick's head, almost scoring a hit before swiping his shank at his midsection, carving a small neat line across the kevlar nomex weave body armour.

"How 'bout this?!" Dick growled and kicked Joker in the nose, breaking it and some blood spurted from the Clown Prince's broken nose.

"Oooohhh! Got a little fight left in ya I see? Let's see if you can handle this!" Joker said and he brought out a syringe needle filled with his signature Joker Venom and tried to stab the needle into Nightwing.

Nightwing slapped the syringe out of Joker's hand and began his beat-down of Joker again.

After a dozen or so strikes of the electrified nightsticks, Joker could barely stand but he was still laughing maniacally before Dick roundhouse kicked him in the head.

"Stay down!" Dick said as he brought out some specially made cuffs for those with super-strength and pulled Joker's hands behind his back and cuffed them together.

"Mistah Jaaaaayyyyy!" Harley screamed and she launched herself at Dick again who tripped her up and easily cuffed her.

"_Nightwing, come in"_ Barbara Gordon AKA Oracle's voice said through Dick's earpiece communicator.

"I'm here, Oracle, what is it?" Dick asked.

"_Just checking in with you, is Joker down?"_ Barbara asked.

"Yeah, Joker's down, so is Harley, the rest of their thugs must have left when I was fighting their boss" Dick replied.

"_You know Bats will chew you out for taking Joker on alone"_ Barbara said.

"It's what he would've done himself. Besides, Joker may have become stronger, but he's not any smarter" Dick replied "Anyway, what else is up?" he asked.

"_It seems Luthor's teamed up with one of the invaders from last year and they've come to Gotham to recruit some of our rogue's gallery. Bruce is on his way here with Wonder Woman, Question and one of the invaders tracking the other invader to stop Luthor from building an army"_ Barbara replied.

"Speaking of Wonder Woman, when do you think Bruce will work up the cojones to finally ask her out?" Dick asked.

"_Really, Grayson? Fate of the world at stake and you take the time to gossip like a teenage girl"_ Barbara said.

"Just answer the question Babs" Dick replied.

"_Well you know Bruce, he never mixes work and pleasure"_ Barbara replied.

"C'mon Babs! This could be good for the big bad Bat, this could be his chance for some happiness" Dick said.

"_You just want Wonder Woman to be a part of the family so you can have free trips to Paradise Island, don't you?"_ Barbara said accusingly.

"Noooooo, I genuinely want Bruce to finally have some happiness in his life" Dick replied innocently.

"_Sure, whatever you say Dickie bird"_ Barbara said sarcastically before cutting off the connection.

Dick smirked a little as the thought of being surrounded by gorgeous Greek Amazon girls crossed his mind. With his legendary Grayson Charm and good looks, he was sure that he would attract at least one Amazon beauty, Roy Harper AKA Arsenal and Wally would be so jealous.

…

Lex smiled as he looked around the room filled with his recruits, both from Gotham and Metropolis. Quan Chi had also seen fit to bring in some of his own allies from his universe.

Killer Croc growled at what appeared to be a smaller version of himself clad in armour befitting a ninja assassin. A man with greying hair and wearing clothing with Chinese symbols smirked a little as some green flame flickered between his fingers.

A woman wearing a skimpy magenta costume with a plunging neck line which emphasized her healthy cleavage and wearing a mask over her mouth and her demonic yellow eyes gazed hungrily at all the males in the room which somehow made them all nervous as she caressed her two sai almost lovingly.

"Quite the turnout" Lex murmured before composing himself and calling the meeting to order.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please" Lex said, everyone then turned their heads to look at the bald amoral businessman.

"I have called you all here tonight to offer you all a chance at something" Lex began.

"And what's that?" a man with numerous scars all over his body asked ( A/N: Victor Szazz, an enemy of Batman who cuts himself for each victim he has killed).

"It is the chance for glory, a chance to finally take down our hated foes and take what should be ours" Quan Chi replied.

"So what's the chick in the bikini's story? Is she gonna smother her enemies with her boobs?" a thug laughed raucously, the magenta wearing woman sidled up to him seductively and asked

"You think my boobs look good?" she asked seductively "Wanna feel them?" she offered, the thug eagerly let his hands touch the woman's breasts but was horrified when she pulled down her mask and revealed an array of sharp demonic teeth in her and she bit into the thug's throat, killing him and savagely began ripping off flesh from the dead thug's face cackling madly.

"That's why I brought her with me" Quan Chi said matter-of-factly as everyone watched the grisly scene, some fighting to keep their lunch in their stomachs whereas Killer Croc felt as though he were falling in love.

"BABE! HAS ANYONE EVER TOLD YOU THAT YOU HAVE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL SMILE?" he asked in a love-struck voice.

"Name's Mileena, handsome" the magenta clad ninja woman said with a wink as she licked her bloodstained fangs with a long tongue.

"Back to the matter at hand everyone; Quan Chi and I have decided to pool our resources together to take down our enemies but neither of us can do it alone, which is why I'm willing to pay you all most handsomely for your services and allegiance to our cause" Lex said.

"One question" Scarecrow asked "Why haven't you brought Joker here?"

"I've worked him in the past and he's proven to be nothing but a nuisance and a danger to everyone he works with" Lex said with a grimace as he remembered the time Joker had visited Metropolis with the offer of killing Superman for a billion dollars but had failed miserably and tried to take him and Mercy hostage. Lex then had to suffer the indignity of being rescued by Superman and Batman.

"Senor Luthor, you should know that the Bat will more than likely be on your trail along with the rest of the Justice League" Bane said.

"True, but once we acquire the help of a few others after this meeting is over, even the Justice League won't be able to stop us" Lex replied calmly.

"Like who?" Deadshot asked.

"Ra's Al Ghul for one, he and his League of Shadows will prove most useful for eliminating potential threats quickly and quietly" Lex replied with a friendly smile.

"What about Deathstroke? Isn't he the best at what he does and hasn't he got his own clan of assassins now?" Sportsmaster asked (A/N: Sportsmaster looks like his Young Justice self and I thought he could serve as an enforcer for Lex and Quan Chi).

"True, but he has yet to reply to my offer, so we may have to count him out as an ally" Lex replied.

"Now we must begin our preparations for the first phase of our plan" Quan Chi said with quiet authority.

…

The Batmobile touched down in Gotham and Bruce, Question and Sub-Zero exited from the vehicle whereas Diana had flown in and landed on her two booted feet gracefully.

"Where do you think Luthor would've gone to hire mercenaries?" Diana asked as she gazed around the city.

"Luthor would've obviously hired Bane, and some of my other rogue's gallery usually hang out in the seedy parts of town" Bruce replied as he tapped some buttons on his gauntlet.

"No need" Sub-Zero said and he laid a hand on the ground and after a moment he spoke

"Quan Chi is definitely here along with Luthor" he announced "I can feel the nether energy" he added.

"Impressive trick" Bruce muttered "But it doesn't tell us where they are in Gotham, I know some informants who can give us some information" he said.

"Lead on" Sub-Zero said and Bruce lead the way through a series of alleyways until they reached a little hole in the wall with a neon sign out the front and a large beefy man stood out front.

"Hold it right there!" the bouncer said "No capes allowed!" he added as he stood in front of the doorway.

Bruce narrowed his eyes through his mask, Sub-Zero then moved forward and spoke

"Allow me" he said. The bouncer raised an eyebrow at the ninja, sceptical of what he might do; Sub-Zero then launched a blast of white frost at the bouncer before he could cry out and he was then covered in a layer of frost.

"You killed him!" Diana exclaimed.

"Incorrect. That ice is magical, it will simply preserve him until he thaws out. Now, shall we proceed?" Sub-Zero said.

The four then proceeded to head inside the bar and gazed around at the occupants; many of the bar patrons were of the criminal element, lowlife thugs who preyed upon the fearful and weak for mob bosses and crime lords.

The bar patrons soon saw the three capes and the ninja assassin and all stood up out of their chairs.

Batman then saw one bar patron who was more nervous than the rest and marched over to him, grabbed him the shirt and asked in his most menacing voice

"Where's Luthor?" he asked in harsh grating tones.

"I dunno! Nobody tells me nothin!" the bar patron babbled.

"Losing my patience" Bruce said.

Diana laid a hand on Bruce's shoulder and said

"Batman, let me try" she said, Bruce reluctantly let the thug go and Diana brought out the lasso of truth and wrapped it securely around the nervous thug's middle and asked

"Where are Lex Luthor and his new ally?" she asked in a commanding voice. The lasso glowed and the thug spoke in a monotone voice

"I don't know, Luthor told me to send the word out all over Gotham that he would be holding a meeting for any interested parties willing to work for him" he said.

"Who will be working for him?" Diana then asked and the lasso glowed and the thug replied

"Bane, Szazz, Sportsmaster, Scarecrow, Deadshot, Killer Croc and many others, I don't where they're holding the meeting" the man said.

Diana nodded and spoke one word "Sleep" and the thug's eyes closed and a gentle snoring sound issued from his mouth.

"What now?" Question asked as they exited the tavern.

"We visit Penguin, he'd be our next target to interrogate for information on Luthor's whereabouts" Bruce replied as he opened the hatch of the Batmobile and entered it with Question and Sub-Zero climbing in after him.

…_.On an unknown planet…_

"Hold the line!" Hal Jordan AKA Green lantern shouted as his power ring fired off blasts of green energy at some humanoid people encased in yellow glows and firing off blasts of yellow energy.

"We're trying!" Kilowog shouted back as he created a protoplasmic energy shield construct with his power ring to block a yellow energy construct which shattered against the green shield.

The reason Hal and his fellow Lanterns were out in this quadrant of space fighting the Sinestro Corps was because of strange pyramid that had appeared on a deserted planet. The pyramid appeared after the merging crisis last year and emitted the same energy signature as the energy that emitted from the Invaders and the Kombat Rage that had afflicted everyone.

Sinestro and his Corps had noticed the pyramid's appearance and decided to harness the energy of the structure and the Guardians of Oa had deemed the energy that emitted from the pyramid to be a danger to everyone and ordered Hal and the Green Lantern Corps to stop Sinestro from harnessing the energy of the pyramid, even going so far as to destroy the pyramid altogether.

"Jordan" a voice said from behind Hal who turned to his one-time mentor now his arch-nemesis and the leader of the Sinestro Corps, Sinestro.

"Sinestro!" Hal spat as he saw the red skinned humanoid alien floating calmly, observing the battle between the Green Lanterns of Will and the Yellow Lanterns of Fear.

"You really think you can stop my Corps this time Jordan?" Sinestro asked calmly.

"I don't think, I know!" Hal replied determinedly as his power ring glowed with green light.

"Very well, if you insist on pursuing this fracas, we may as well begin" Sinestro said as he readied his yellow power ring given to him by Parallax, the entity of fear.

"Rargh!" Hal roared as he charged with a construct in the shape of a mace and chain and swung it at Sinestro who countered it with a shield and blasted his one-time pupil with his ring.

"Clumsy, you should've used a better construct to attack me with" Sinestro said in an almost smug superior teacher's voice as though this were a training exercise and Hal was his student once again.

"Take this!" Hal said and he created a chain-gun and fired at Sinestro who flew out of the way of the bullets and constructed some arachnid like legs and stabbed them into Hal who barely managed to construct a shield in time to stop his opponent's attacks.

"Impressive, I've taught you well" Sinestro noted.

"Student surpasses the master" Hal quoted as he pressed forward and head-butted Sinestro in the face.

"Urgh!" Sinestro growled as he felt the impact of Hal's forehead collide with his nose and a little blood leaked out, he wiped it away contemptuously and summoned some swords and began slashing for all he was worth at Hal who could barely dodge the blades.

"Argh!" Hal yelled as one of Sinestro's swords cut him on the chest and drew blood.

"You're slowing, Jordan, why don't you do yourself a favour and surrender?" Sinestro suggested.

"Not now! Not ever! And never to you!" Hal growled as he encased himself in armour and began to punch at Sinestro.

"Urgh! Argh! Ooofff!" Sinestro growled as he felt the super-strong punches him multiple times.

Hal then constructed an immense sledgehammer and slammed his enemy into the dry ground, causing a crater to form from the impact of Sinestro crashing into the ground.

Sinestro groaned in pain, had it not been for his ring protecting him from most of the damage he would've been in a coma or more than likely dead from the impact.

Sinestro noticed through blurry eyes that he was near the pyramid and he slowly began to crawl out of the crater and towards the pyramid.

Hal landed a few feet away from him and spoke

"Give it up Sinestro! You're beaten and your Corps have all been arrested!" he said.

"I'm not beaten yet" Sinestro muttered and held out his power ring towards the pyramid and he began to speak the oath of his Corps

"In blackest day, in brightest night! Beware your fears made into light! Let those who try to stop what's right! Beware my power, Sinestro's might!" Sinestro bellowed and the energy of the pyramid began to fluctuate and it began to flow into Sinestro's ring.

"Jordan! The energy from the pyramid has begun to fluctuate and it's powering up Sinestro! You have to stop it!" Kilowog bellowed from above.

"I'm on it!" Hal yelled and he powered up his ring for one last shot at his hated enemy.

Once his power ring was fully primed to fire at Sinestro, Hal unleashed the full force of his ring; a great green blast enveloped Sinestro and a huge explosion lit up the sky.

Hal panted because of the exertion of concentration that he used to fire that blast and he knew that it had taken all of the juice left in his ring, leaving him defenceless if Sinestro survived that blast.

Hal's worst fears were confirmed when he saw that Sinestro was still standing and he was enveloped in energy that pulsated around.

Sinestro turned to look at Hal and he spoke

"I almost felt that" he smirked and he reached out a hand and a great gout of reddish orange flame speared out to meet Hal.

Hal's life flashed before his eyes; just when he was about to accept his fate and green shield blocked the blast of energy though the force of Sinestro's blast did crack the shield a little and leaping down on the ground was a woman that Hal had encountered the previous year.

"Get behind me soldier!" the woman ordered.

"Wait! You can't Sinestro head on like that! You need a plan!" Hal said.

"I do! I just need to recharge this ring I have and I'm told that nearly every Lantern has their recharge device in a pocket dimension, do you have one?" the woman asked "Hurry! I only have one charge on this thing" she added.

Hal didn't reply, instead he just summoned his lantern device and tossed it to the woman who stuck her ring into the lantern and in a great flash of green light, her ring had fully charged itself.

Her outfit had changed to the standard Green lantern uniform and she looked at Sinestro and said

"Alright you moustached freak, let's see how this ring works!" she said with determination in her voice.

Sinestro didn't respond but charged forward to meet his new opponent, the woman charged forward to and the battle was joined.

_To be continued…_

A/N: I know, I know a cliff hanger, I'm sure you all hate that, but I was running out of ideas and patience for this chapter and I wanted to upload it as quick as possible as well as tell you all a couple of things.

For starters I'm working on a couple new stories, one I've been meaning to do for some time and that is a Skyrim/Smallville crossover. I originally got Ranschaj's permission to do my Skyrim/Smallville story like his Skyrim/Justice League story but I decided not do that and I've gone with the option of a young man travelling to Smallville and strange things begin to happen once he's there; it's in the same vein as some of my other Skyrim crossovers.

Another story idea I have is a Percy Jackson/Skyrim crossover where a new demi-god joins Camp Half-blood; he's the Dragonborn (duh) and he's also a son of Aphrodite, as to who his father is… well I've set up a poll on my account showing a number of potential fathers that could be the Dragonborn's father, so feel free to have a vote on that and let your voice be heard.

Well anyways, that's I've got for now, so feel free to leave a review (if you can actually be bothered that is) and check out some of my other stories that I've written.

See you next time.


End file.
